


This Just Keeps Getting Better And Better...

by Io_Laire



Series: Chronicles Of The Zootopian Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/M, Superweapon, big boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: Judy Hopps, new Star Destroyer captain and rising star in the Imperial Navy, has just got command of the Resillence. But a string of unexpected events causes her life to take a new course...





	1. Here We Go Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VariableMammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/gifts), [Eze9999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eze9999).



> A HUGE thanks to Kittah4 for inspiring me to write this AU/crossover. Thanks also to Eze9999 for valuable input, making the story so much better. Hope all who reads this enjoys! I'm always open to suggestions and comments. Enjoy...

Out in the depths of space…

    Captain Hopps stared out of the _Lambda-Class_ shuttle. Right now, all she can see are streaks of blue as the ship tunnels through hyperspace. As she looks, the ship informs her that she's approaching her destination. With a deep breath, she prepares to see her command...

    As the ship exits hyperspace, her sensors have a nervous breakdown. There's something in her hyperjump path! What was going on? Suddenly, in front of the Star Destroyer, her command, she sees a small red blob. As she instinctively spins the ship around, the missile hits.

    Then, a Y-Wing flashes past. As she mashes the button to activate the rear turret, a red light flashes. Apparently, the missile punched through the rear shield, hitting the turret. _Just what I needed_ , she thinks. To add insult to injury, the Y-Wing swiftly disables the ship, leaving her dead in space. After what she swears is a cocky wave, the Y-Wing hypes out.

    Next thing she knows, the ship is being tractored in towards a Rebel frigate that, by the look of it, jumped in at just the right time. It looked like they knew when, exactly, everything would happen. As she watches, the ship is taken inside the frigate's docking bay.

    Instantly, the frigate jumps. She feels a stab of fear as there is only one possible conclusion: they are taking her prisoner.

 


	2. Like, Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, with a new chapter! Thanks to all who read and kudoed, you keep me going! A HUGE thanks to RenkonNairu, who gave me the inspiration for a crazy new toy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and do tell me what you think.

    As she sits there, captured, she knows there's no point in prolonging the inevitable. With a deep breath, she presses the button to open the boarding ramp.

    Two Rebels are already there, looking surprised at her audacity. Given the look on their faces, she guesses that prisoners willingly going into custody is a ﬁrst. They regain their composure quickly, however.

    With a wary look, one of them says, "You're going to the captain's quarters. He wants to speak with you personally." She knows that even if she fought them, they would just call for backup. So, she follows. Up and down corridors they go, till at last they reach a slightly larger door. "In you go", they tell her. Wordlessly, she follows. She can't think straight.

    Why did the CO want to see her instead of torturing her? She can't even imagine. All this swirls around in her head as she enters. However, as soon as she sees the captain, all is answered. She looks. His proﬁle looks familiar. Too familiar to believe. Her breath dies in her  
throat. "N ..... “ She can't say it.

    She exploded. “LOOK HERE COMMANDER, I MIGHT BE YOUR INSIDE BUT ABDUCTING ME IS A BIT MUCH, DON’T YOU THINK?!!!” Her foot was tapping on the floor so fast it was practically vibrating. Nick flinched under her glare.

    “Well, you see, it's complicated…” he protested feebly.

    “Give me a good reason in ten seconds! Ten… Nine…-”  
  
    “Waitwait! Hold on! See, the Empire is up to something evil and we need to go out there and stop it, so we desperately-”

    “Five… Four…”

    “We need your help, okay? There, I said it.”

    “What's their plan? I thought they put a stop to any superweapon-related ideas after you guys blew up the Death Star, with my help?”

    “You'll never let me forget that, will you? Anyway, they built _this thing…”_

    He dramatically turned a holoprojector on. Judy had never seen anything like it. It was a spherical, which was not new at all. What was new was the protrusions everywhere on its surface, like a sea urchin.

    “What is that?”, she asked, trying to make sense of the thing.

    “Carrots, I'm so glad you asked! The ball, you would've thought they got tired of balls already, is the hull. The protruding stuff are turbolasers with coupled tractor beams. The tractor beams hold the lasers in place, so the lasers don't fly off into space. The tractor beams can also deflect _anything_ you shoot them with, so they, together with the lasers, make it impossible to destroy by conventional means. But that isn't the worst part, no. The worst part is that with the beams set properly, it's possible for them to all converge on one point. So, basically, this is a mini, practically indestructible, Death Star.”

    “How do we destroy it?”

    “Thanks for agreeing to help! I knew you would! So, we’ll need…”

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	3. Yet Another Mad Idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next is that... Well, read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please do comment or kudo. Any suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

    “...We'll need a custom thermal detonator, a trigger, a timer and one badass, seriously cool, Captain Judy Hopps.”

    This earned him a punch in the shoulder.

    “Me?!! I didn't volunteer for this! I only provide the info, you guys handle it. It's not my problem.”

    “Carrots, lemme appeal to the morality and sense of justice somewhere in that pretty little head of yours. That thing, it was called the _Shrike_ , by the way, could kill millions of innocent beings! You've seen the power involved. And, if all else fails, isn't my charm irresistible?”

    “Your charm’s nonexistent. But… I'll help anyway. It must definitely be stopped.”

    “Oh, come on, you know you love me… Anyway, thanks, Carrots, I knew we could count on you!”

    “I said no such thing. That aside, what do you need me for?”

    Nick’s smirk vanished. Apparently he could actually be serious! _Strange_ , Judy thought, _I thought that grin was glued on_.

    “As I mentioned earlier, it is virtually indestructible. That is, from the outside. But, if detonators were placed within the hull, ah, not so much.”

    “Okay, I get that. But how are you gonna put your detonators there?”

    Nick’s grin returned, wider than before.

    “I was just getting there, Fluff. Patience… See, one of the officers stationed there may be _very_ familiar to you. Jack Savage”

    The holoscreen showed his mug.

    “I take that you know him? Yup, your face says it all, you do. Now, according to the Imperial databank, you were “Captured In Action”, which is pretty accurate. But, imagine his shock when you show up near his post, after a valiant escape from the Rebels! He'll probably let you dock without too much trouble.”

    And that was why Captain Hopps was dropping out of hyperspace in a transport, with a thermal detonator and blaster strapped to her belt, near the battle station and hailing it over comms.

    “Imperial station _Shrike_ , this is Captain Judith Laverne Hopps, ID JY1543. Do not fire, repeat, do not fire. I have escaped from the Rebels and request immediate assistance.”

    “JY1543, we are sending a probe to inspect your craft. Come to a full stop. Any resistance will lead to immediate termination.”

    After inspections, during which she waited with bated breath, she was hailed again.

    “JY1543, you are cleared to dock with the station.”

    She heaved a sigh of relief and prepared for her next, difficult and perhaps fatal, task.


	4. Umm... Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected but also expected...

    Nick gave a whoop of joy. “She got in!” All around, officers heaved sighs of relief. They were following her progress through a microphone on the Captain’s belt. In addition to this, advice could be relayed to her through an earpiece in her left ear. Nick spoke into the channel, “Ask him how many officers are active.” The time for nicknames had passed. Soon, a number returned. Five, with three off shift. This would further complicate her task. In order to avoid detection, the frigate was out of the station’s sensor range.

  
    Five agonising minutes later, Judy, with Jack as guide, reached the bridge. She counted four officers, the fifth being Jack.

  
    It was something gnawing at her. So, she asked. “Has the Imperial Database been updated yet?”

  
    “No, we'll do it now. No offence, but we had to confirm your identity first.”

  
    _Time to take action_ , she thought. Without missing a beat, she set the blaster to stun and fired five shots in quick succession. Soon, five figures lay on the floor. She quickly placed the thermal detonator on a bulkhead and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

  
    “Bridge neutralised and detonator set. Searching for off - duty officers.” This was for the frigate’s benefit.

  
    She had set the detonator first due to the other officers being an unknown quantity. Thus, even if she encountered difficulties, the mission could proceed. Of course, this also gave her very little time to find and subdue the remaining three, not to mention drag them to an escape pod. If she failed to, it was literally game over.

  
    Determinedly, she strode down the corridors towards the crew quarters.

  
    There, she saw two officers, sleeping in bliss. She stunned them anyway. Better safe than sorry, right? She reported in, “Two down, one to go.”

  
    Without warning, a huge weight slammed into her. As she fumbled for her blaster, her neck was caught in a visegrip. She couldn't breathe!

  
    The last thing she thought before the black was, Luckily I placed the detonator first, the Shrike will be destroyed in about ten minutes. With that, she pressed a stud on her belt.

  
    There was only blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No apologies for cliffhanger:P Anyway, one more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Seeya next time!


	5. All's Well That Ends Well... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up with a neat little ribbon on top.

    In the docked transport’s hold, a droid powered up. Its mission was simple; protect the Captain. She was in trouble and required assistance. It exited the hold and homed in on the Captain’s beacon.

  
    Commander Delgato was many things. Loyal was one. Moral was another. For that reason, he was at this moment tossing his stunned comrades into an escape pod and launching it. He would go down with the station. It was his duty. It was also his duty to prevent anything associated with said station from falling into Rebel hands. Thus, the frigate that had just jumped in and was now tractoring in the escape pod must be destroyed. He started the firing sequence, locking on to the frigate’s midsection. It would be destroyed in one minute.

  
    The droid found the Captain and cut her cuffs before shocking her awake.

  
    She instantly jumped up and said, “Follow me. We must subdue the Commander.”

  
    “Bweepep.”

  
    “Only three minutes left!?? We better hurry!”

  
    The duo reached the bridge, where the Commander was busy looking at readouts.

  
    “ARRGGGGHHH!” He spasmed and twitched as the Captain fired at maximum stun.

  
    “Nobody will die today.” she said quietly. To the droid she said, “Get him to the transport. How much time do we have?”

  
    “Bweep.”

  
    “The beams will fire in forty - five seconds and the detonation will occur in two minutes? Great.”

  
    As she ran to the transport, the droid leading with the Commander, she yelled, “Nick, go now! The beams are powering up! I'll meet you at Point Alpha!”

  
    She heard him tell someone to commence the jump to hyperspace. And then, “May the Force be with you. See you at Alpha.”

  
    The frigate jumped. The beams fired at empty space.

  
    The moment she reached the transport, she vaulted into the cockpit and undocked from the station. As she accelerated away from it and began jump calculations, the droid whistled, “Bweteo.”

  
    “Yeah, I get that. Let's go!”

  
    The hyperdrive powered up. The jump began. The station exploded behind them.

 

    She was debriefed in Nick’s quarters, although technically she wasn't a Rebel officer, but he insisted.

  
    “Ok, so let me say the script. You have done a great service to the galaxy and to our cause, and we are most sincerely grateful yadda yadda. But, I just want to say, well done.”

  
    “Thanks, the _Shrike_ had to be stopped. I'm just grateful it all turned out well in the end.”

 

    “So, where's our hero going now? In recognition of your bravery, the council has offered to give you command, to replace the one we snatched you away from.” He looked slightly sheepish.

  
    “I might just do that. In any case, I _don't_ look forward to working with you in the future.” A smirk was on her face.

  
    “Your words pierce my heart. I'm rubbing off you, it seems.”

  
    “Don't give yourself too much credit. Well, see you around.”

  
    She opened the door and exited.

  
**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's finally completed. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.


End file.
